


Sewell and Murphy

by pukingmama



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill Downpour
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Silent Hill - Freeform, downpour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys guys, come on, show this pairing some love!! Sewell is so evil and totally Kevin Bacon in Sleepers, I want to have his evil children!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewell and Murphy

 


End file.
